


Sir

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for that, just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 16 January 2004  
> Summary: Too short for that, just read it.  
> Warnings: bdsm tones  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions .. BigDog House & KittyKlit Klub  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only...all others ask for permission & we’ll see...
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Wrote this little piece on the bus on the way home from my mindnumbingly boring temp job of processing dental insurance claims. BreezeBoy was feeling…intense and wanted to explore a few things. Oddly enough, he managed to do it in exactly 100 words.

  


Rough bricks against my cheek, cold and unrelenting. Much like he is...and yet so different. One to maintain stability, the other to disrupt it.

Intense silence. Impenetrable. Relentless. Comforting. Only the hush of breath, the creak of stiff, oiled leather.

Body trembling, skin crawling, waiting for the penance, the benediction. Mind winnowing down to the single thought that both are his to bestow or deny.

The barest breath and my body arches into the bricks, heat blossoming from the sharp contact. My blood sings the counterpoint chorus to his mastery over me: body, mind, and soul.

"Thank you, Sir."


End file.
